


The Build Up Makes it Better

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

"Dean, stop. There's people," Castiel frowned as Dean dragged his fingers along the top of Castiel's hand. Dean just winked and continued with his stroking while they sat in the grass of the courtyard.  
"Relax, Cassie. Nobody's watching. And they all think we're together anyways, why not just do..." Dean trailed off, bring Castiel's hand up to his lips. "This."  
"Dean," Cas whimpered. He tried to continue his work but Dean was determined to get a rise out of him, it seemed. He was trailing his tongue lightly over the pads of Cas' fingers and along his palm, making Castiel shudder.  
"I'll stop if you'll come back to my place tonight. We can study," Dean smirked. Cas rolled his eyes but tugged his hand away from Dean's prying mouth.  
"Yeah, sure. As long as we actually study at least a tiny bit..." Cas reasoned. Dean rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, you already know that isn't happening," he laughed. Cas shrugged, ticking his pencil away in his binder and standing up.  
"C'mon, lunch is almost over," Cas held out his hand to the younger boy, who took it and used it to yank himself into a standing position. Dean leaned in and quickly pressed his lips to Cas' before Cas could pull away.   
"Cya tonight then, Cassie!" Dean grinned. Cas' cheeks grew bright red as he watched Dean walk off, his bowlegs distracting as always.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cassie!" Dean called from his car. Castiel turned his head and smiled at the sight of his boyfriend leaning on the hood, then be started walking towards him.   
"Hey Dean," Cas grinned. He slipped into the passenger's spot, turning in his seat to watch Dean walk around the car and slide into the drivers seat. Dean reached over, turned on the car, and flipped on the radio.  
"Kansas! I love Kansas. Great song, this." Dean grinned, motioning towards the speakers that were now blasting Carry on Wayward Son.  
"Mmm," Cas agreed. Dean pulled out of the school parking lot and started the drive to his apartment. Cas watched him drive, with his hands beating on the steering wheel to the beat of the music. After a little while, it became too much effort to just watch.  
"Pull over," Cas said steadily. Dean glanced over at him, a confused frown tugging at his lips.   
"You okay man?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head and leaned slightly closer to Dean.   
"Pull over." Cas said again. Dean shrugged and turned the steering wheel, parking the car in a little opening in the woods along the side of the road.   
"What's up Cassie?" Dean asked. Cas just stared at him for a second, his eyes dark, before lurching in and crushing their lips together. Dean laughed and kissed back enthusiastically, slipping his tongue between Castiel's lips. Cas moaned, pressing his body closer to Dean's.   
"Shall we take this party to the backseat?" Dean smirked. Cas nodded breathlessly and climbed back into the back seat. Dean followed him and immediately reattached their lips, his hands roaming under Cas' shirt and along his chest.  
"Fuck, Dean," Cas whispered as he flipped them so he was on top of Dean's chest. "You need to have a lot less layers on very quickly." Dean yanked his t-shirt over his head, revealing his muscular chest for Cas.  
"You too Cassie," Dean breathed. Cas slipped his shirt off as well, pressing his bare chest against Dean's and kissing him thoroughly. All of a sudden there was a noise from Dean's pocket, signaling a text message from his brother.   
"You should probably check that," Cas giggled. Dean groaned and slid his hand from Cas' hair to his pocket, pulling out his phone and flipping it open to check on the text.   
"Fuck. Sammy needs me at home, we should go," Dean said sadly. Cas sighed.   
"Continue after then?" Cas suggested. Dean nodded, a grin spreading over his face.   
"Definitely." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Finally," Dean grinned as Sam and his best friend Gabriel left the apartment. Cas' eyes slid up and over Dean's body and to his lips, where he stopped until Dean got the message. Dean stepped and pulled Cas into his arms gently and just held him for a minute or two, standing upright in the kitchen.  
"What do you want to do tonight Cassie?" He whispered in his low, scratchy voice. Cas shuddered in his arms and pressed a kiss to his neck.   
"Let's go to bed," Cas whispered. He lifted his head to look Dean in the eyes, and saw that Dean's eyes were blown just as dark as his had to be. Dean nodded and twined his fingers with Cas', then he tugged him off towards his bedroom. The second the door was closed he threw himself down on the bed and flipped onto his back to Cas could easily slide onto his chest and fiercely connect their lips, which he did.   
"Been looking forward to this all day," Dean groaned as Cas slotted a thigh between Dean's spread ones. Cas just rocked against him and moaned in reply. He pressed and grinded his crotch onto Dean's until Dean had had enough of that, and slid his hands into the back of Cas' pants.   
"Oh just hurry it up, will you?" Cas breathed. Dean laughed and slid Cas' pants off, then his own. His hands roamed across Cas' back and up to his shoulders and neck which pulled the t-shirt up so much that Cas ended up just tugging it off and over his head, slinging it off into Dean's room.   
"C'mon, get this off," Cas whispered as he tried to pull Dean's shirt off. Dean complied and got it off quickly so they were just in their tented underwear. Dean rocked his hips against Cas' a few more times before reaching over and opening the drawer in the short table beside his bed. His hand rummaged for a second before he pulled out a small bottle and a foil packet.  
"Now this'll be fun," Cas chuckled breathlessly when he saw what Dean had gotten out. Dean nodded and pressed a kiss to Cas' lips.  
"So how are we gonna do this?"


	4. Chapter 4

Dean’s eyes slid open sluggishly, his body pressing closer to the smaller one wedged against his chest. His thoughts drifted off to the previous night, and he smiled at memories of thrusts and moans and touches.  
“Cas,” he whispered softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s neck. Castiel didn’t reply or wake up, just shifted slightly in his spot and sighed lightly. Dean pressed harder against him and breathed out once, a choked breath that blew onto Cas’ neck. Dean felt himself start rocking against Cas, his aroused hips searching for friction against his sleeping back. This is so bad, wrong, I shouldn’t do this, Dean thought. He couldn’t stop now, though.  
“Caaas,” Dean moaned, slightly louder. Cas shuddered and slid around against Dean’s chest for a second as Dean froze in place, but Castiel just turned to face Dean and pressed a lazy kiss to his stubbly cheek.   
“Keep going,” Cas whispered as he pressed his erection against Dean’s hip. Dean pulled their lips together in a short kiss as he resumed his pressing. Cas reached down between them and started stroking them through their boxers, making Dean shudder against him. He moved his hand quicker and Dean reached down and tugged his boxers out of the way. Cas chuckled breathily and yanked his own down his legs and off into the bottom of the bed.  
“Good,” Dean whispered now that they were both undressed, and pressed his erection and belly against Cas’. Castiel moaned and pulled their lips together in a searing kiss as he came, white spurts on their chests. Dean wasn’t much longer, just a few strokes from Cas’ hand and he was following with a loud moan. After they had come down from their high, Dean’s eyes met Castiel’s and he kissed him, soft and gentle.  
“I love you,” Cas whispered as Dean pulled away. Dean froze for a second, but wrapped his arms around Cas’ body.  
“I love you too,” Dean grinned. “We should get breakfast.”  
“I’m not too hungry, can’t we just stay here?” Cas pouted, using his boxers to wipe the come off of their chests.  
“Sure,” Dean replied and turned to jelly against Cas’ chest. Cas closed his eyes, almost immediately drifting off to sleep.


End file.
